


A Christmas Miracle

by LeeHyunjin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHyunjin/pseuds/LeeHyunjin
Summary: A little story about two idiots who needed a Christmas miracle to get together.  A Lucas x Ten One Shot
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 7





	A Christmas Miracle

It was December 24th, ten o'clock in the morning. Lucas was lying on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head and listening to soft music. He loved days like that. It was calm and relaxed. No hendery and no yangyang that annoyed you in the early morning. No Kun who already informed you about your daily tasks at the breakfast table and then rattled a long speech about indebtedness to the fans and so far. No Sicheng to throw Dejun Lovey Dovey Eyes and no Dejun to respond to the flirtations. It was nice when they had a crush on each other, but then they should admit it and finally become a couple. Kun was also a good leader who worked his ass off for them, but he should also remember that they were no longer beginners and were well aware of their duties. And he didn't have too much of a problem with Hendery and YangYang having inexhaustible energy budgets, but damn it, he couldn't deal with their hyperactivity at five in the morning.

Accordingly, he was glad that he was alone in the dorm over the Christmas period. Almost. Ten was still there, but he hardly heard or saw him. Unfortunately, because Lucas had secretly hoped to get closer to his handsome bandmate. But maybe he would be lucky later when they had their own little mess. He had already planned everything very precisely, he had even managed to get hold of a present that went with his plans. Now all that was missing was a big helping of luck and a little Christmas miracle, then tomorrow it wouldn't be a Sing ... "Holy shit!" An almost panicked scream and the following trampling pulled Lucas out of his thoughts and he sat up frantically. Only now did he notice a strange smell that was slowly spreading through his room. It smelled kind of burnt. That could only mean one thing. As if stung by a tarantula, the blonde jumped out of bed, ran out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Ten, are you okay?" He called worriedly and stood breathing heavily in the doorway. The kitchen was so smoky that he could barely see the hand in front of his eyes. So Lucas did the only right thing. He fought his cough through the thick smoke and yanked the window open. Cold air came in immediately and made sure that he slowly got air again.

"Damn shit ..." he heard someone sobbing behind him at that moment, and turned around. A picture of misery presented itself to him. Ten stood by the open oven and stared disappointedly at the baking sheet while tears rolled down his cheeks. Lucas could also be wrong. The kitchen was quite hot, it could have been beads of sweat. But that was irrelevant now, he had to take care of his bandmates first.

Lucas stepped to Ten's side and put a hand on his shoulder while he glanced at the baking sheet himself. Small, charred, indefinable things could be seen that made the appearance of turning to dust just by looking at them. So the brown-haired man had tried to bake. The keyword here was definitely 'tried'.

"I wanted to bake a few more cookies for us before we got the presents tonight. I should have let it stay.", Ten mumbled at the moment, and looked at Lucas with sad puppy eyes. He sighed silently, he just couldn't have the heart to agree with Ten.

"Oh, the cookies look delicious. Let me try one," said the blonde with an encouraging smile, grabbed one and put it in his mouth. Ten looked at him with wide eyes, he probably hadn't expected that someone would do these charcoal briquettes to themselves voluntarily.

And Lucas wished for a moment he hadn't. But he would do anything for Ten, even if it meant getting food poisoning. He chewed the part for a few moments, then swallowed hard. "The cookies have a very special taste, Tennie.", He finally said with a smile, even if he felt the need to spit out the so-called cookie again.

Ten looked puzzled at Lucas. "Why do you eat these things? They actually belong in the trash and not in your stomach.", He finally wanted to know. Meanwhile, the blonde had eaten two more cookies and smiled gently at his bandmate. "Well I think they belong in my stomach. Because I like them damn good." And finally Ten could bring himself a smile. "You are really crazy, Wong Xuxi.", He said and put the baking sheet on the kitchen table. Lucas took the opportunity, stepped behind the young man and wrapped his arms around his waist.

He felt the blonde stiffen slightly in his arms, but he wasn't going to let that chance slip by now. "You are right, I must be crazy. Crazy about you, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.", He told me in a soft voice and rubbed his nose lightly against Tens neck. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly, he had always loved the scent of the brown-haired man.

At that moment Lucas heard Ten laugh nervously. "That's not fair, Lucas ... You can't say that if you're not serious," he heard his trembling voice whisper. The blond shook his head slightly and tightened his grip on Ten even more.

"I mean it's dead serious, Ten. Do you have any idea how long I've been running after you? I always wanted you, and that won't change." To give expression to his words, Lucas breathed the brown-haired man a gentle kiss on the neck. He noticed with satisfaction how the hairs stood up easily on the soft skin.

"You are really sure about that? If you just want me for bed, then ..." Ten began to express concern, but Lucas turned him around so they could look each other in the eye. "Ten, I'm not a playboy. When I say I want you, I mean that I want you by my side. As my partner. As my significant other, you see?" Lucas had placed his hands on the delicate face of his crush and gently stroked the soft skin with his thumb. This looked at him again with wide eyes, and the blonde could literally see how it rattled in his pretty head. He wondered if these words were meant seriously.

"Should I be even clearer?" Lucas didn't wait for an answer, he leaned down slightly and kissed Ten gently. The brown-haired man froze for a moment, but then Lucas could feel arms that wrapped around his neck and warm lips that moved against his.

When they parted again after a few minutes to take a breath, Lucas leaned his forehead against Tens and lovingly returned his tentative smile. "I love you.", It came from both of them as if from one mouth. They looked at each other in amazement, but then had to laugh. And Lucas just figured if they needed a Christmas miracle they were really idiots.

Bonus:

"Lucas?"

"Yes baby?"

"Did you really like the cookies this morning?"

"Let me put it this way, I imagined I was tasting you."

"You old pervert!"

THE END


End file.
